Frost
by lxwkl31
Summary: AU where Scott is like Jack Frost in Rise of the Guardians. No one can see him. Isaac is a 17 year old human. I'm kind of experimenting here. It's kind of my own story and "lore" so it's probably crap. The only Teen Wolf related things are Isaac's appearance and name and Scott's name. Everything else is pretty much different. Work-in-progress!
1. Chapter 1

**Frost**

There was a chill in the winter air. He couldn't feel it but he knew it was there. From his rooftop he could see the breath of people walking down the snow covered sidewalks, hands shoved in their pockets. _They're trying to stay warm, _he thought. _How very sad and pathetic. _

He saw the boy walking out of his house and down the sidewalk. He crawled to the edge of the roof and swung his legs over. He lifted his hand and made a small sweeping motion. There was a sudden shout and the boy was on the ground in a blink. He heard him swear and say "What the hell?!" The boy slowly got up and looked around.

A smile crawled across his face. _I could do this every day._

"Scott?"

He whipped around to find a young woman standing behind him. She had long silver hair, icy blue eyes, and pale skin just as he did. The star of their house hung from her neck on a silver chain.

He got off the edge and stood before her. "Why are you here? Aren't you forbidden from talking to me? If they catch you here-"

"You are my brother," she said interrupting. "Nothing could keep me from seeing you." She looked down at the street. "Did you do that?" She asked, pointing to the boy, disappointment on her face.

He followed her finger and saw him. He was halfway down the street now, hands shoved in his pockets. He looked back at the woman. "What I do in my free time is none of your business."

"'Free time'?" Her face was unchanged. "Four hundred years and you still act like a child."

He crossed his arms. "What I do is no longer your concern. It's not like it was before." He hated when she tried to play mom.

There was a moment of silence and then she let out a sigh and walked over to him. She placed a delicate hand on his shoulder. "I know this life hasn't been easy for you.."

He shoved off her hand and turned his back to the woman. "Don't." _She couldn't even comprehend what it's like. _"Why now?" he asked in a low voice.

"What?"

"Why now? Why have you come _now, _Sera?" He turned around.

"I didn't have the courage until now." She said, guilt written all over her face.

"Oh? What's changed?"

She looked at him for a moment, tears welling up in her eyes. "Scott," she said in a whisper. "I'm trying to get them to accept you back-,"

"Just leave me alone. They don't want me back." He turned back to look at the bright lights hanging from the house. "And my name's not Scott," he said without turning around.

"It was once," she said.

"'Once' doesn't matter anymore," he replied and leapt from the roof into the night.

**Isaac**

"Merry Christmas, honey!" Isaac's mother pulled him into and tight hug when he came down the stairs. She smelled of her gingerbread perfume his father had gotten last Christmas.

He struggled to get out, her reindeer pin digging into his chest. "Mom, it's only the fifth."

She released him and waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, that doesn't matter! If you ask me the entire month is Christmas! Or it _should_ be!"

Christmas is her favorite holiday; everyone in the town knew it. We were the first house on the street to have our decorations up and the first to send out our Christmas cards. Isaac wasn't nearly as excited as his mother. Christmas was just another holiday to him.

"If you say so, mom." He grabbed his backpack and a coat and walked to the front door eager to escape. "See you after school!"

"Wait! You don't want any breakfast?"

"I'm good! Thanks mom!"

"Say hi to Ally for me!" He heard her say as he closed the door behind him. He heard his mother still yelling her 'goodbye's and 'I love you's .

As he walked down the street Isaac observed the houses on his street. His neighbor Mr. Galloway was on his roof attempting to put up his lights. When he saw Isaac he smiled and waved, "How ya doin' Isaac? Going to school?"

"Unfortunately," he said returning the wave.

Mr. Galloway laughed. "Oh, don't be like that. Only a few more days and you're out for a whole month!"

Isaac smiled. "Good point. See you later, Mr. Galloway!" Robert Galloway was a sweet old man who, to be honest, had no business being two feet off the ground let alone his roof. But Isaac didn't care; if he wanted to be reckless what business was it of his? His wife passed away three years ago but he seems to be going along well. Isaac's mother has invited him to every Christmas dinner since. She says she doesn't want to see him alone on Christmas. He always says he'll have to "check what his plans are" but he's shown up every year and Isaac suspected he'll come this year too.

As he turned the corner of the street he saw Ally waiting by the stop sign in a thick winter coat. She waved when she saw him walking toward her. Standing at five foot four, she was a stark contrast to his six foot two stature. She was dark skinned, black hair down to her shoulders and had glasses over her bright brown eyes. She seemed an average girl until you got to know her. She was a huge nerd who never met a science fiction story she didn't like. He waved back at her and smiled. She was really his only true friend and had been since junior high.

"Howdy partner," Ally said in a western accent.

"Hey, Ally." Isaac replied.

"'Hey, Ally'," she said in a mocking tone. "You're so boring."

Isaac smiled and bowed, "And yet you remain with me."

"Barely," she said with a laugh. She took his hand and they fell into step walking down the road. "So, you ready for school to get out?"

"Definitely," he said. "I just wish the day would come a little faster."

"You know, I've never met anyone who hates school as much as you do."

"Well that's because-"Suddenly, he slipped and both of them landed straight on their butts. "Ow, damn it!" The cold concrete hurt like hell.

"I didn't even see the ice," Ally said as she slowly got up. She looked around. "Thank god no one saw that," she giggled as she helped Isaac.

"The same damn thing happened to me last night," he said as he brushed the snow off his jeans. "They should have salted the sidewalks by now."

Ally smiled. "Maybe someone's out to get you?"

"Probably," Isaac said. They started to walk down the sidewalk. "My mom says hi by the way."

"You're mom's so great. I wish my mom was more like her."

"You can have her," Isaac said. Ally gasped and hit him on the shoulder. "I'm kidding!"

They continued walking when an idea hit him. "Do you want to skip school?"

Ally stopped in her tracks and looked at him. "What?"

"Come on! It's not like we'll be missing anything!"

He could see she was thinking about it. "What do you want to do?" she asked.

"How about a hike through the woods?" Isaac loved the woods in winter, all the white and quiet. It was the only thing about Christmas time he liked. "We can see the valley!"

"It's freezing," she said. "And I don't feel like dying of frostbite anytime soon."

Isaac grabbed her shoulders. "Oh, come one! You'll be fine!" A smile crossed her face and Isaac put on his best puppy face. "Please? I'll keep you warm!"

"Damn you," she whispered. "Ok."

"That's what I thought," Isaac said with a smile. "Let's go!" he took her hand and they ran down the road.

**Frost**

He opened the door to his small hut and went inside. The fire burned bright and shadows danced on the walls. He sat in his chair and watched the flames. The only sound was the crackling of embers, outside was nothing but silence that always accompanied the night. _Precisely why I chose to live in the woods, silence. _He closed his eyes and listened to the nothingness.

A sudden knock on the door woke him from his trance. His hut was invisible to humans meaning it could only be one person. "I said leave me alone!" He yelled.

Another knock. "Are you deaf?" he got up from his chair and walked over to the door. When he opened it, he was taken aback. There on the threshold stood a young girl. She had dark skin and black hair. Her clothes were torn and she had a cut stretching across her forehead, blood running down the side of her face. He could also see a wound on her side where she was clutching the fabric of her tattered shirt. Blood was seeping through.

"Please," she whimpered. "Help me." She barely got out her plea before she collapsed onto the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Isaac**

The winter snow had covered every inch of the forest. The thick trees the surrounded them, empty of leaves, looked like pillars in a sea of white. They walked together hand in hand through and around the trees, the snow only reaching the sides of their shoes.

"It's beautiful," Ally said looking around her.

"Told you," Isaac said with a smile.

Ally looked at him and smiled, "You _did_."

They continued walking through the woods for a few more minutes before they came to a clearing. They stood at the top of a long sloping hill that was part of the Valley of Birds- named so after the hundreds of bird species that inhabited it during the spring and summer times. Isaac didn't like visiting the valley when the birds were here because there was too much damn noise.

It was peaceful now, not a bird to be seen or heard in the vastness before them. A long sweeping valley of white lay before them and Ally was in awe. "Wow," was all she could say.

Isaac nudged her softly, "You're welcome." He smiled at her speechless expression.

"And no one comes here?" She kept her eyes on the scene in front of her.

"Not in the winter," Isaac said. "In the winter it's just for me." He looked at Ally, "Well, us."

She turned to him and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Thank you for showing me this." He didn't have long to enjoy the moment before she said, "Can we go now? I'm freezing my ass off!"

Isaac laughed. "Sure, let's go." They turned and started heading back the way they came. They walked in the footprints they made but they were getting harder and harder to see. It started snowing when they got halfway back.

"Are you sure you'll be able to find our way back?" Ally asked.

_I hope so, _Isaac thought. He didn't think she'd like that answer so instead he said "Of course! I mean I led us out here, didn't I?"

"I guess you're right," she said. "I'm trusting you with my life, I hope you know that," she smiled.

Isaac laughed. "Shows what you know."

She hit him in the arm and laughed, "Asshole."

Isaac pretended to nurse his wound. "Love you too!"

They continued on the now invisible path through the woods. Isaac was listening to the silence when he heard a noise coming from behind. He stopped walking and turned around. "What's that?"

Ally turned with him. "What's what?"

Isaac was looking around waiting for the sound to repeat. "THAT!" It sounded like branches breaking and snapping. Isaac's anxiety was rising with every heartbeat. "There shouldn't be anything making that noise."

"It's probably just a squirrel or something," Ally said trying to reassure him. This time the noise was louder and closer. "Ok, that sounds bigger than a squirrel."

Isaac continued to survey their surroundings. There was nothing, no movement at all he could see. Suddenly he felt something fall on his shoulder. He turned his head to find a clump of snow had fallen on him. He raised his head and looked up at the tree branches above him.

Fear cut through him faster than the sharpest knife. He looked at Ally and screamed "RUN!"

**Frost**

The girl had been out of it for a few hours now. Frost had taken her to his bed and tended to her wounds. He cut the shirt around the wound on her side to get a better look at it. After he removed the cloth he saw four vicious gashes that looked like claw marks. They looked familiar. _What did you find in the woods, stupid girl? And how can you see me?_

He stitched her up and laid a bandage across the cut on her forehead. He cleaned the blood from the rest of her body, and let her rest. It was a little after two in the morning when he heard her squirming. He got up from his chair and walked over to her. She opened her eyes and after a moment jumped out of the bed. "Where am I?" she asked looking around.

_She _can _see me. _But that is a conversation for later. "My home," Frost replied. He took a seat on his bed. _She's an appreciative little dunce._

"Who are-," she began before he cut her off with a finger.

"Ah-ah! You asked you're question now it's my turn." She closed her mouth and stared at him. "How did you get those cuts?" he asked.

She looked down. "Oh my god!" She grabbed the blanket off the bed and covered herself. "Where are my clothes?"

Frost walked over to his dresser, pulled out a hoodie and sweat pants and threw them at the girl. She quickly put them on. "Now, I asked a question my dear, you'd be wise to answer it before my hospitality runs out and I throw you back to the woods you stumbled from," he pointed to the door. "Where whatever did that to you will surely be waiting."

He saw the hesitation and fear on her face. "I don't know. I don't.. really remember."

"How unfortunate," Frost got up from the bed and started for the door.

The girl threw up her arms. "NO! No no no, please don't!" She looked down trying to think. "I was walking through forest with-," Suddenly she gasped.

"With who?" Frost asked her.

"Oh my god," she ran over to him and grabbed his hand in a panic. "We have to go look for him!"

"Who?"

"My boyfriend, Isaac! We got separated in the woods. He's still out there!" She started pacing the small room frantically. She stopped and looked at him. "Please, will you help?"

Frost shrugged. "What difference does it make to me if he dies?"

She closed her fists, her voice growing loud. "You saved me why can't you save him?"

"You landed yourself on my doorstep, a feat I thought impossible." He crossed the room and stood before her. "I did the courteous thing and helped you. You're not dead. You're welcome."

Her nostrils flared. "Fine," she quickly crossed the room and threw open the door and ran out into the snowy night.

"Hmm," Frost said to himself after she was gone. "I didn't even get her name."

**Isaac**

It was dark and cold. Isaac could barely feel his feet or finger tips anymore. He felt the darkness all around him, terrified of what hides within. The beast that had attacked him and Ally had disappeared. He had told Ally to run and run she did. Isaac ran in the opposite direction taunting the beast as he went to lead it away from Ally. It moved so fast Isaac couldn't get a good look at it. All he knew was that it was huge. It caught him in the back a few moments later sending him flying and he landed face first in the snow.

In that moment everything turned to silence. It was as if everything in the world suddenly disappeared. When he turned over the beast was gone. All he could think was, _Ally._

"Leave her alone," he screamed into the forest but there was nothing to hear him; nothing but the falling snowflakes littering the ground.

As his adrenaline wore off he started to feel the searing pain in his back. He tried to get up but the pain was so excruciating that he could barely move.

He laid there for what seemed like hours before his eyes grew heavy and he passed out. When he woke his eyes were foggy but he could tell it was night. The snow had stopped falling and before him he could see a figure dressed in all white.

"Do not be afraid," she said. "My name is Sera."


End file.
